In enterprise IT (information technology) environments, two main technologies are used. Cloud technology is used to request and release standard resources like virtual servers, virtual storage, or other high-level services. At the same time, IT departments try to protect running systems by an IT management process (i.e., IT governance processes). The latter helps to reduce the risk of misconfigurations leading to outages, for example, by assessing the risk of changes and establishing an approval workflow. Combining these two technologies may lead to problems and conflicts in related objectives.